


长肉

by kuku129



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku129/pseuds/kuku129
Summary: 芭迪具3p邪教！终于搞出一直想搞的脑洞了
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Jung Chanwoo, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	长肉

具晙会长了肉也不是这一阵子的事了，然而看着最近回归的新照片，金知元这才突然意识到自己整个人已经看起来比具晙会要小了一圈。

怪不得最近上床的时候都比以前更费劲了。

金知元回想起具晙会比以前更肉乎的大腿还有嘭嘭的脸颊肉忍不住叹气，走出房间，熟练地扭开旁边房的门把手，却发现里面不止一个人。

还有那个欠揍的可爱忙内。

说欠揍并不只是因为那孩子天天以下犯上，而是因为现在的郑粲右正坐在地上忙着亲具晙会，还挺深情的吻法，搞得俩人都挺投入，虽然具晙会明显整个人还处于震惊中，手指差点儿没把地毯上的毛揪掉，两人吻了一时半会儿都没发现金知元的存在。

口水声有点太大，金知元受不了地吸吸鼻子，地上的两个人立刻一激灵地分开，他这才看清他俩身边的手机屏幕都亮着足球比赛游戏。

好你个郑粲右，顶着玩FIFA游戏的名头来搞非法行为。

但是金知元挺大度，他挑挑眉，向着还愣在地上的两位比了个”请继续”的手势。

”那谢谢哥噢。”郑粲右从善如流，拉过旁边睁圆眼睛还没搞清楚状况的具晙会继续亲起来，嘴唇相接之前顺道儿还扒掉了人家身上的宽大T恤。

具晙会靠在床边任由郑粲右啃，空隙间眼神闪闪烁烁不安地看向金知元，心下一紧。

金知元的手正揣在裤兜。

具晙会知道自己要完了。

也就是一秒钟的事，郑粲右看着本来还正挺着胸让他啃的男孩突然就整个人一抽向后摊在床沿，湿润的嘴唇大张，”哥……停……”

郑粲右回头看站在门边的金知元虽然裤裆已经鼓起来，但脸上没什么表情地问”怎么了晙会啊？”

靠着床边的男孩顾不上回答，身体抖得使不上力气，双腿分开跪坐着，胯间松垮的薄睡裤也挡不住布料被前液浸湿了一小块。

郑粲右懂了，他本以为自己弯道超车，却没想到金知元是早有准备。

嗡嗡的震动声越来越大，还有具晙会根本控制不住的浪叫，郑粲右的手臂被淹在快感里的人抓得很疼，而现在他自己也硬得很疼。

这到底算什么事啊，郑粲右边扒下具晙会的裤腰边想，但是一切思绪在看到对方已经一塌糊涂的下身时戛然而止——具晙会很显然已经射过一次了。他握住那还正不应期的可怜性器，大拇指覆上马眼摩挲，具晙会触电似的扭着腰想躲开，但正好给了郑粲右一个把他整个人翻过去趴在床边的机会。

他压低具晙会的腰让他撅起屁股，股间晃着跳蛋绳还往下滴着润滑液，郑粲右拽住绳子往外扯，等跳蛋从红红的穴口里被拽出一半时又狠狠地戳了回去，趴着的人身体一抖，发出黏黏的呜咽。

”你小子……真够坏的。”金知元在一旁评价，把遥控器从裤兜里拿出来扔到一边，走到床尾坐下盘起腿，一副请便不用在意我的姿态。

”那是因为和哥你学了不少。”郑粲右边说着，手用力啵地一声拽出嗡嗡作响的跳蛋，不顾具晙会不满的声音，拉下自己的裤子直接操进那个已经柔软湿润的小穴。

湿润的交合声充满整个房间，具晙会感觉自己像是一个玩偶一样被对待，郑粲右那小子就是个打桩机，一点技术都不讲，刚碾过敏感点就跑，但即便如此具晙会还是又硬了起来。

因为金知元从床上爬过来和自己接吻。

金知元亲得很用力，咬过他的嘴唇狠狠地吮，又被金知元箍住脖子啃，这时候郑粲右还火上浇油地从后面揪着他的头发操他，高频率的抽插捣得具晙会脑子一片空白，体内的快感升腾就像摇晃的汽水，后穴被搅得滚烫，仿佛只为做爱而存在。

具晙会边接近高潮边委屈，头皮好痛，呼吸也困难，但是确实爽得要死，自己的鸡巴断断续续蹭着床沿，胸前被金知元又捏又掐，视线渐渐模糊，他只需要一点，再需要一点他就——

晙会要到了吗？郑粲右问他，发狠捏着他的腰肉冲刺，操得穴口溢着白沫，操得臀尖红润，得空还把大拇指跟着自己的肉棒一起操进去，果然身下的人抽动着抖起来，脊背向后弯，边浪叫着边翻着白眼射了。

郑粲右又插了几下，低哼着泄在具晙会体内，还没来得及回味高潮的余韵，头就被打了。

呼，是得给原主让位儿。

磨蹭着拔出来起身，郑粲右想再多欣赏一下被操得还没合上的穴口，白色的精液从里面滴滴答答流出来，下一秒就被涂着指甲油的两根手指又堵进去了。

”粲右啊……不要了……”具晙会都口齿不清，还没从高潮中缓过神，撑着身子起来想躲开插在穴里的手指，一抬头却对上郑粲右圆圆的眼睛。

”知元哥要伤心了，”男孩子瘪瘪嘴，”你都认不出来是哥的手吗？”

具晙会立刻清醒了，转头看见金知元抽出带着黏腻液体的手指在他臀瓣上擦了擦，而后伸过来插进他嘴里搅动，根本不给他说话的机会——接着后穴就又立刻被填满了，是他最熟悉的哥的东西，前端微微上翘，每次都能最精准地操到他的骚点。

欲望又慢慢升腾上来，具晙会顾不上膝盖的痛，嗓子也没歇着，随着被操的律动叫着，他知道金知元喜欢这样，很神奇，明明平时相处的时候还是有些尴尬，但是每次一上床，他就能为他的哥变成最骚最浪的晙会。

和金知元做爱很美好，根本不用想任何技术上的问题，这哥永远都是最为他考虑的那个人，即使有时候会粗暴一些，但那也会让他更欲火焚身。

郑粲右这时候手里握着又硬起来的家伙羞羞答答往具晙会的脸跟前凑，他知道男孩什么意思，但具晙会有点迟疑要不要给这小子这么好的待遇。

直到金知元在他身后狠狠操了两下，没收着劲儿打了他屁股，边挺腰拱了拱他边低低地命令：”晙会。”

话音刚落，具晙会就立刻伸手握住面前男孩的性器，抬眼张嘴就把龟头含进嘴里——他知道他没有理由拒绝。


End file.
